Silent Love
by Klainerinthetardis
Summary: Kurt has transferred to Dalton and the only person he knows is David. He has a history of abusive relationships and is now afraid of love as well as being a selective mute. But will his new roommate, the one and only Blaine Anderson change that, and fix him? Or will he break him more? TW: abusive situations, severe depression, suicide and eating disorders sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of this fanfic so sorry if it's not too good.**  
**I don't own glee and all the characters I have copied off Ryan Murphy or someone like that :)**

**Please Review. Means a lot.**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

A rumbling was heard throughout the halls of McKinley High School.

"What do you mean there is nothing you can do?!" Burt Hummel exclaimed. Jumping from his chair and slamming his hands down onto Principal Figgins' desk. "That boy threatened my sons life and all you can do is suspend him?!"

The principal raised his hands as if in surrender. "Mr Hummel, I understand your distress but I am not the school board. I have no power over the situation other than suspension." Figgins said in a calm tone glancing at Kurt who was still avoiding eye contact by staring at his feet. "May I suggest a transfer if Kurt feels unsafe here?"

Burt sat back down in his chair and turned to look at his son. "What do you think bud? Would you be okay with a transfer?" He said in a soft tone hoping that Kurt would look at him.

The two adults watched as he silently reached for his bag by his feet and pulled out a pamphlet from the side pocket. Kurt quickly held the pamphlet out for his father still avoiding both sets of concerned eyes that were watching him. Burt took the piece of glossy paper from his sons shaking hands.

"Dalton Academy." Burt read aloud. "Isn't this the school that the Thompson's boy goes to?" At Kurt's hum of approval he continued reading down to the information about the policies of the school.

As his father was reading Kurt's mind was rapidly throwing thoughts at him. This was never going to work. Only if Dalton didn't demand such a high price he'd be able to be safe. Kurt braced himself for his father's reaction.

"Right bud, let's go home and I'll give them a call." Burt smiled as his son turned to face him with an expression of disbelief. "We'll get you safe." He would do anything if it meant seeing a glimmer of hope in Kurt's eyes that had been missing for a long time.

* * *

In the seventeen years that Elizabeth Whitman had been at Dalton Academy Kurt Hummel was sadly not the first student that has had an 'Emergency Transfer' nor would he be the last. She was interrupted from looking through his transfer notes by a knock at her office door.

"Come in!" Her voice rang out. Three boys walked into the office and politely smiled as they sat down in the chairs across from her desk. "Thank you gentlemen for coming as soon as your lessons ended. It is gratefully appreciated." She said while smiling at the boys.

"It was no problem Miss." Wesley Montgomery replied whilst looking at the other two boys who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, I asked you all to come here as Dalton will be receiving a new student and I thought you three could help welcome him." The Headmistress looked at each boy noticing each one sit up straighter when told of their new responsibility.

"Wes, David and I would be more than happy to help." Blaine Anderson quickly replied with a dazzling smile.

"Thank you Mr Anderson." She shot him a smile back and carried on. "Now, I've chosen you three specifically as I thought you would each be incredibly helpful. Mr Thompson you were mentioned by the new student's father, Mr Hummel mentioned that you used to be friends with Kurt back in Middle School."

David perked up the mention of Kurt's name. "Kurt's transferring? I haven't seen him in ages! This is going to be brilliant." The senior turned to his two friends. "You guys will love Kurt. He's so funny! You'll think he's amazing Blaine." David winked at Blaine and turned back to face Mrs Whitman when she cleared her throat.

"That's enough Mr Thompson." She said sternly. "I'd like to make it clear that this is classed under an 'Emergency Transfer' which I know you all are aware means." The three boys all took on a somber expression. The atmosphere in the room thick as the Headmistress leaned closer to the three students over her desk speaking softly. "Blaine, as you are familiar with the situations that Kurt is transferring under I thought it would be best if you were his roommate?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course Miss. May I ask what particular situations?" Because of how concerned the poor boy looked Mrs Whitman decided to give a little insight into Kurt's recent ordeals.

"He's transferring specifically because of a death threat but because of previous bullying his father informs me that he's become a selective mute which is why I thought having a roommate might help him." All three boys looked a mix of shocked and disgusted at what had caused Kurt to leave his old school.

"We'll take care of him…make him feel welcome." Wes piped up.

"That's all I ask." She smiled at each of them. "He's arriving tomorrow so I'm trusting you, David, to show him around the school and for you all to help him settle in to Dalton. Right, that's all. You're all dismissed."

* * *

David had nearly finished showing Kurt round the main school buildings. He'd been looking forward to seeing his old friend all evening and had woken up, much to Wes' dismay, at half past six in the morning due to his excitement. As soon as he'd seen Kurt in the morning he realised that his friend was gone.

"And this is the choir room…" David lead Kurt into a rather spacious room with couches pushed to the sides while a big group of teenage boys were trying to sort out dance steps. "Hey guys! This is _Kurt_." Adding emphasis on the boy's name hoping the others would remember what Wes had told them. David turned back to Kurt realising that the pale boy had tried to hide as best he could behind him. He stepped out of the way as the Warblers all threw various greetings in their direction and a couple of them waving. With a look at Kurt's wide scared eyes David decided to go and find Blaine.

"Come on Kurt, let's go and find Blaine." David led Kurt out through the door heading towards the dorms. "You'll like Blaine." He reassured Kurt. "He's really friendly, I promise. I've known him longer than I've known you so trust me, okay?" The other boy continued to stare at his feet and nod. "I'll text Blaine to tell him we're on our way."

* * *

Blaine was awoken by a _THUD_…and then he came into contact with the floor.

"Shit!" He cried as he rubbed his head. Finding his phone next to him on the floor he looked at the screen seeing a text from David.

**_Hey man! Kurt and I are coming up now. I hope you're ready. :P_**

He knew he shouldn't have stayed up so late tidying his room making it ready for Kurt. He slowly got up and headed towards his closet but was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Crap." He muttered to himself. "Coming!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review :) The next chapter will be longer!**

**-Mel**

_Message from the Beta:_

_As Mel mentioned in what is currently 'Notice' I suggested that we re-write the chapters slightly. I'm currently going over what she has written and editing as fast as I can so within the next couple of days we'll have a fully updated story._


	2. Chapter 2

Only with one day at Dalton it was made apparent to Kurt that McKinley was lacking in the education department which led Kurt to be sat unnoticed in the far corner of the Dalton library surrounded by books and his own head buried in an American history book. He was making notes in his notebook trying to catch up with the curriculum. He'd only managed to make half a page full of notes as he dwelled on the previous day. After David had left Kurt with Blaine he'd started to unpack his suitcase and organise what he'd need for his afternoon classes. Blaine had tried several times to start a conversation with him but Kurt had been too nervous that he'd mess up if he replied with anything other than a nod or a shake of his head. So he had stayed silent.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine said cheerily appearing from behind a rack of books making Kurt jump. "I didn't see you in the canteen at lunch and so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and get some dinner?"

Kurt didn't want to upset Blaine but he also didn't want to fall even more behind in his classes. As Kurt was floundering he didn't notice Blaine watching him carefully.

"Or we could eat the food I managed to smuggle in here inside my bag?" Blaine winked at him and dug around in his bag pulling out two plastic boxes. "One's a salad and the other one is pasta in a veggie sauce. I didn't know what you'd like so I played it safe." The boxes are put on the table in front of Kurt. "Pick one then." Blaine says smiling at Kurt trying to encourage him.

He reaches for the salad box with a small thankful smile that doesn't go missed by the other boy.

"Do you think I can convince you to come and eat it outside with me? Think of it as a little picnic." Blaine says with a small chuckle. His smile becoming brighter as Kurt offers a small nod. "Pack your bag up and I'll put these books back."

After leaving the library with their food in hand Blaine leads Kurt out to a little bench that over looked a pristine field that was currently being used as a soccer pitch by a group of boys.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asks and of course Kurt nods.

Much to Kurt's surprise their little dinner picnic goes rather pleasantly. Blaine is telling him stories about different teachers, clubs and most importantly the Warblers. Kurt caught himself almost laughing many times but always managing to stop himself by covering his mouth with his hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to laugh but he didn't want Blaine judging him on how different and strange his laugh was. At McKinley he was told so many times that he sounded girly and that he obviously wasn't a boy with a voice like that. So far, Blaine had been nice to him and all of that could change if the other boy heard him. He'd tell his friends what a loser Kurt was, then it would escalate and Dalton would be like McKinley all over again. If he was careful Dalton could work out. Only if he was careful.

"Give me a second Kurt." Blaine stops his story midsentence to get up and make his way over to the soccer ball that had rolled in their direction. As Kurt watches Blaine bend down to pick it up one of the boys comes running over and seems to fall on top of Blaine. A loud _WHACK_ that Kurt can hear from his seat on the bench causes him to panic.

"Blaine!" He screams jumping up from the bench. The box of salad falling from his lap and spilling onto the ground. Blaine sits up and looks at him in surprise but all Kurt can see is a trickle of blood coming from just above the boy's eyebrow. His hands fly to his face. Covering his mouth in shock as his brain catches up to what happened.

Blaine heard him talk. He heard his voice. He'd ruined everything.

* * *

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine shouts to the frozen boy as he detangles himself from the upperclassman that had fallen on him muttering an 'I'm sorry man.'

He watches as Kurt slowly starts to back away and then suddenly turn and run in the direction of their dorm.

"Kurt?!" All Blaine can do is watch as Kurt goes out of sight. The boy that had fallen on him suggests that they should probably go and see the nurse to get checked out. Blaine agrees as his right eye is really starting to hurt.

After being informed by the nurse that he didn't need stitches and then getting patched up Blaine made his way back to his dorm hoping that Kurt would be there. When he walks in Kurt isn't in the main room. He's in the bathroom instead with the door open wrapping something around his arm.

"Kurt?" Blaine says gently so not to startle the jumpy boy. Kurt whirls around facing Blaine with wide eyes and his arms stiffly hidden behind his back. Blaine was already worried but Kurt's behavior now is even more concerning. "What's wrong Kurt? I want to help."

The other boy won't look him in the eye so Blaine tentatively reaches his hand out and Kurt slowly fits his hand into Blaine's.

"Come sit down with me and explain what's going on. I'll get you a notebook and pen." He led Kurt over to his bed and motioned for him to sit down while he rummaged through his school bag and quickly found his notebook and a pen. He sat down on Kurt's bed and placed the notebook in between the both of them. "Please show me what's wrong." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt shakily takes the pen and starts to draw. Blaine watches as Kurt draws two stick figures, one slightly shorter than the other and the other one with a speech bubble with 'Blaine!' in it. Blaine watches closely as Kurt then draws the stick Blaine with a frown. Suddenly it all made sense. Kurt was a selective mute so to him other people hearing him speak would be terrifying. He obviously thought that Blaine didn't like it.

"You thought I didn't like hearing you?" Blaine looked up at Kurt alarmed. The other boy just nodded as a few tears escaped his watery eyes. "But Kurt, your voice is beautiful and before you start shaking your head I want you to know that it's the truth." Kurt bit at his lip and started to wipe at his face. "I want you to remember that I'll never be offended or make fun of you if you talk. Please remember. I care about you Kurt." He said looking at Kurt with a sad smile.

The other boy started nodding and reached for the notebook again. He wrote something and then handed it over to Blaine.

'_I care about you too but I'm not ready to talk yet. I'm sorry'_

* * *

Over the next few days Kurt and Blaine became closer.

Blaine had started to notice things though and became increasingly worried about Kurt who was quickly becoming one of Blaine's best friends. He noticed how Kurt held himself down the corridor making himself as small as possible while staying as close as he could to the wall. He also started to notice how Kurt would rub at his arms every now and again. But Blaine had also noticed how Kurt had seemed to start smiling more when they ate their lunch together outside on their bench. To Blaine that was a personal victory.

A couple weeks later Blaine had noticed that Kurt had not been having a good day. He'd barely touched his lunch that day and he'd been increasingly jumpy in the hallways. Blaine had been thinking of how to cheer Kurt up all day and come up with a small plan but when he walked into their dorm after Warbler practice that all flew out of the window.

Kurt was sitting with his back to the door, slightly shaking and whimpering. Blaine heard Kurt draw in a shaky breath and it suddenly hit Blaine. The broken razor he had found in the bathroom cabinet, the blood stains on Kurt's towel that he had overlooked and the abundance of bandages that had suddenly appeared in the first aid kit when Kurt had moved in. He rushed over to Kurt and grabbed the blade out of his hand. The shaking boy gasped and looked at Blaine in terror. Kurt started to hyperventilate and before Blaine could start to reassure him he fainted. After panicking for a short time Blaine carefully moved Kurt so that he could be more comfortable and then started to delicately patch his friends arm up.

Kurt started to stir when Blaine was washing his arm but the poor boy was so exhausted that as soon as he opened his eyes he quickly fell back asleep. Obviously Blaine was going to have to wait until he could talk to Kurt.

* * *

Kurt woke up, dazed and confused. He didn't remember laying down or getting under his bed covers. He remembered Blaine grabbing his bla-

He quickly sat up in panic. Blaine was sat at the end of his bed changed into his pajamas with a book in his hands.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Blaine asked calmly looking Kurt in the eye.

Kurt started to nod but then winced as he moved his arm to get out underneath the covers. He looked down at his arm that was now wrapped up in a bandage. He looked away from his arm as Blaine started to talk again.

"Kurt please tell me what's going on. Remember when I said that I wanted to help? I still do. I don't want you hurting yourself! I care about you but now I'm _scared to leave you alone_!" Blaine's voice broke as he tried not to cry. The tears welling up but not spilling over.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. He slowly held out his hand to Blaine hoping that the other boy would take it. Blaine gently took hold of his hand with both hands and looked up at him in surprise. "I…can show you…" He slips his hand out of the two holding his and makes his way over to his closet. He bends down and takes a pair of shoes off of a box. He walks back over to Blaine and hands him the box. "I'm…going. Call Dad." He says quietly and leaves the room after grabbing a pair of shoes.

* * *

Blaine watches as Kurt quickly leaves. He wants to stop him but it's like he can't move. Like he's frozen in place. He looks down confused at the box Kurt gave him. It takes him a while before he works up the courage to lift the lid up but when he does it's not what he expected.

A thick notebook is nestled inside next to an empty perfume bottle. Blaine gently reaches inside and picks up the book surprised by its weight. He sets the box carefully on the floor and flicks through the book stopping on a random page. It seems to be Kurt's diary and it only gets worse as Blaine starts to read.

**I hate this. This life. Me.**

**Aaron was right. I'm such a failure. He says these bruises are there to remind me of my failures. I can't leave him because no one else would want me. He says I'm lucky that he wants me since I'm so fat and ugly. I've been trying to get skinnier, I promise. **

**I don't understand why it helps when I cut myself but it does. If my Dad ever found out he'd be so angry. So angry and disgusted. I don't deserve him anyway but I can't lose both Mom and him.**

**I don't deserve anyone.**

Blaine quickly flicks to another page further on hoping it wasn't as bad as what he had just read.

**I can't take this any more. I need…I don't know what I need. I need something. I hate myself so much.**

**I should die. I don't deserve anything. No wonder Aaron left. I'm so ugly and fat and just plain worthless.**

Blaine shuts the book and tries to calm his breathing.

Someone had been telling Kurt that he deserved the bullying. Someone had been abusing Kurt and telling him that he was worthless. Someone that was supposed to care for Kurt. Someone that should have been the luckiest person on the planet but decided to hurt instead of love. Blaine couldn't take anymore. He put the notebook back into the book and went to find David.

He needed help.

* * *

_**Message from the Beta - Updated version uploaded on the 26th December**_


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I going to do David? I really like him. Like _really _like him."

Blaine was pacing back forth across David's dorm with his hands buried in his hair. He stopped his pacing and turned to face the other boy with wide pleading eyes.

"Blaine, I know him better than anyone. He likes you too, but he's scared. You understand that right? You read his journal." As well as being one of Blaine's best friends David was also Kurt's at some point which made Blaine feel confident about coming to him for help. "Did you read everything?" David added as an afterthought.

"I got the picture." Blaine replied stiffly.

"Then you can understand why it took him so long to talk to you. You said that he's starting to talk but not using full sentences? Well, he's trying and that's all we can ask of him."

Once David had explained things Blaine could see a small solution forming. It wasn't concrete but it was there.

"You should talk to him about it though." David said interrupting Blaine's musings. "Like a proper conversation. I know it's easy to talk at him but he really needs to tell you his side as well…even if it's written."

He gave David his thanks and then both boys quickly settled into another subject discussing the ways they could successfully steal some of the ice cream tubs from the cafeterias freezers. Unknown to both of the boys, on the other side of the door, Kurt was silently turning away from the door with tears in his eyes.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was how well rested he felt. Who knew you could feel so much better by only having an extra thirty minutes to sleep in. As Kurt sat up in bed he noticed Blaine trying to put on a pair of bright red pants with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and he let out a small giggle at the sight.

When Blaine finished getting dressed he turned and faced Kurt.

"Now that you're awake you can tell me what you think! So, how do I look?"

Kurt took one look at Blaine and started giggling even more much to Blaine's delight.

"What?!" Blaine asked him looking down at his outfit trying to find the problem. Kurt was still laughing with one hand covering his mouth and the other hand pointing at Blaine's pants. "Do the colours clash?!"

Once Kurt had calmed down he was able to point at Blaine and motion for him to look down. Finally Blaine seemed to realise that he'd managed to put his pants on inside out. Kurt then pointed at the other boy's crooked bow-tie.

"Obviously I was setting a new trend. I think it looks good." Blaine said in a teasing voice. He then started to strut around Kurt's bed. "What? Don't you think I look sexy?" That comment caused Kurt to collapse into a fit of giggles laughing at his friend as the boy started to hum _'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy'_. As Kurt was giggling away Blaine once again had the opportunity to notice how beautiful and carefree his new friend looked as he laughed. An idea suddenly struck him.

"Hey, Kurt?" He has a smirk on his face as he looks at the other boy who had finally stopped laughing but was still smiling bashfully. "You ticklish?" As he asks the other boy's eyes widen comically and Blaine quickly moves forward to start tickling. Kurt is once again giggling and smiling.

* * *

"So, I came up to your dorm yesterday, cause I knew you were gonna be late, and I heard squealing. Care to explain?" David asked the next day walking down the corridor with Blaine. His smirk making Blaine blush.

"Well Kurt was laughing at me because when I got dressed in a hurry I had…well…made a few mistakes. And then I tickled him, for revenge. His laugh is amazing David and he seemed so much happier."

"Hey, I was only teasing and I know. Kurt told me. I was going to knock on the door but I decided you guys might want sometime on your own but you owe me coffee Blaine Anderson. And I will have my coffee." David reassured him playfully bumping his arm with his. Looking over Blaine's shoulder he could see Kurt slowly making his way over to them. "I think someone wants you and I've got studying to do anyway. So go and enjoy your trip to the mall and let him help you find some better clothes. Maybe get you over the bow-ties." David winked and left to go to the common room dodging Blaine's friendly glare.

Blaine turned round hoping Kurt hadn't heard too much of what he had said and how amazing his laugh was.

"Ready to go?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." Kurt's small voice replied making Blaine's heart clench in a familiar way.

"Let's go buy bow-ties!" Blaine cheered and laughed at Kurt rolling his eyes.

The shopping trip was going rather well in Blaine opinion, even if Kurt had only let him buy one bow-tie but he'd found a really cool notebook. They were having a small debate over which recent Vogue cover was the best when Kurt suddenly stopped. He had gone pale as a sheet and had started trembling. Blaine followed his friend's line of sight and saw a dark haired guy looking at the beanies inside H&M. Looking back at Kurt's face Blaine managed to connect the dots.

"Kurt, is that…him?" Blaine asks as he moves in front of Kurt to get his attention. Kurt just nods stiffly and curls in on himself. He gently takes Kurt's hand and leads him out of the mall towards his car. As Blaine was helping Kurt get in the passenger side they both heard a yell.

"Oi! Kurt! Got a new boy toy?"

Kurt froze again so Blaine reached over him to strap the boy in, closed the door and then made his way over to his side quickly reversing and driving off. As they left the parking lot Blaine glanced at Kurt who was still shaking and looking rather nauseous. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand once again trying to calm the boy down hoping that he'd realise he wasn't alone. As they hit the highway Blaine's mind wondered. Their trip was going wonderfully until _he_ had ruined it. Aaron was going to pay.

* * *

Back in their dorm Kurt was curled up in Blaine's side still shaken up from earlier.

"I was thinking, since I know some of your past that maybe you'd like to know about mine." Blaine suggested. Kurt looked up at him in concern shaking his head in protest. Blaine held him tighter trying to soothe his friend. "Hey, it's okay. I want to." Kurt stared at him for a minute, his eyes questioning and then nodded slowly. He curled back into Blaine's side holding on a bit tighter than last time making Blaine's heart soar.

"Anyway, I want you to know me like I know you so we can be comfortable with each other." He felt Kurt nod his head against him. "I came out to my parents when I was 14. My Mom was supportive and my Dad took a while to come to terms with it. I mean, he's fine with it now and my older brother was totally cool with it." Kurt took a hold of his hand and squeezed.

"At school though, everyone had a very different opinion. I got bullied but not badly enough to draw attention from any staff since it was just things like name calling and being pushed into lockers. I could handle it but my parents found out and then sent me to Dalton when I was 15. Honestly, it was the best thing to happened to me before I me-" He coughs awkwardly and glances down at Kurt who is still comfortably snuggled into his side.

"Then I met Sebastian." He's tense but then there's a hand holding his and with just that small sign of reassurance Blaine knows that he can trust Kurt. "He was really flirty from the first day we met and we quickly became a couple and it was great for the first couple of weeks. He was so romantic and then he became controlling. I didn't even notice until one day he started yelling at me because I'd gone out and I hadn't told him or as he put it _'Didn't ask him'_. That's when I knew that what he'd been doing was wrong and that I didn't have to put up with something like that so I ended it and refused to ever talk to him again. We were together for five months so it took me a while to start trusting people again."

When he had stopped talking Kurt looked up at him with a soft expression. Blaine was once again struck with how beautiful Kurt's eyes were.

"Kurt, I need to tell you something." Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt noticing the sudden nervousness in Blaine's tone pulled away from his comfortable position and sat up.

Blaine took a deep breath and started to talk. "Kurt, you've quickly become one of my closest friends and I know this is hard for you and I probably shouldn't be saying this but I need to get this off my chest. I really like you. Like, _really_ like you."

Kurt dropped his hand as if he'd been burnt.

"I'm not asking for a relationship! I know that it's too early and you're not ready but I just needed to tell you. I wanted you to know how I felt." He tried to reassure Kurt but the boy was shaking his head with tears in his eyes. Kurt was stunned at the sincerity in Blaine's voice.

"I can't." Kurt managed to choke out and he quickly backs out of the room.

* * *

The next day Blaine was in a fog. He'd messed everything up and he saw no way of fixing it. He was aimlessly walking down a corridor when a hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his thoughts.

"Hey man, I talked to Kurt yesterday." David started. "He asked me to give this to you." In his hand was a folded piece of paper with Kurt's beautiful curly writing on it reading 'Blaine'.

Blaine took the paper gingerly giving David his thanks and walking towards his next lesson. When the teacher didn't arrive after fifteen minutes and the lesson was deemed a 'Free Period' Blaine took the paper out of his notebook.

**Blaine,**

**I'm sorry I ran but you said what I've been scared to say for a few weeks now. I'm not worth the feelings you're spending on me, but honestly, I really like you. But right now a relationship is scary. I'm scared. I know you'd never hurt me but I don't know if I'm ready.**

**I'll be back to school on Wednesday. I've gone home for a few days. I needed space and I just wanted you to know it's not your fault.**

**Yours,**

**Kurt.**

Folding the note back over and slipping it into his bag Blaine smiled to himself. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to make Kurt see how special he truly was.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed!**

**:)**

**-Mel**

_Message from the Beta - Updated version uploaded the 2nd of January 2014_


	4. Chapter 4

The part of the song I used in this Chapter was from 'You have the Power' by Jasmine Richards.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a happier one. :)

Kurt walked into his room, checking to make sure Blaine wasn't there. Went over to his desk to put away the stuff he had taken home for his few days off. He turned as he noticed something misplaced on his bed. It was a new dark blue notebook with a red bowtie on it, he opened it and on the first page it said

_**"For all the little bastards that keep you up at night"**_

He recognised Blaine's writing and gentle put it on his desk, next to his other 3 notebooks, all full. The other thing on the bed was a little teddy with a bandaged arm holding a heart with a smiley face on it. Kurt smiled and put it on his bedside table. Blaine's such a suck-up sometimes, but it's so cute.

Kurt picked up the mail from his pigeon hole. One envelope, he opens it. Worried if it's one of the anonymous hate letters he used to get. Worried they had found him. But inside it he finds a piece of paper with the word 'COURAGE' made from different letters from magazines. Also enclosed in the envelope was a little woven red, blue and orange striped bad, containing little wooden figures, Kurt picked out the paper it said on it 'The Worry People. Tell them your worries and they'll keep them safe'

He pinned the paper up on his notice board, right where he'd see it every morning, and placed the bag carefully under his pillow. Smiling he walked out to find David.

After Kurt had arrived back at Dalton, he had got a text from David asking him to come to Windsor Common Room (Windsor was one of Dalton's boarding houses). He was slightly worried but decided to ignore it, it was David after all. So he pushed aside his fears and walked inside. He stopped in the door way, where Blaine was standing with a bunch of flowers. All of a sudden music started playing, two warblers appeared behind him and pushed him gently towards Blaine, who started to sing

_**"I know what it feels like to be alone,**_

_**I know what it feels like to walk down this road**_

_**I know what it feels like to feel like you're not good enough**_

_**I know what it feels like to feel like you're not good enough **_

_**But you're good enough believe me**_"

Blaine sings as he walks towards Kurt and hands him the flowers, smiling softly. The other warblers appear from behind the couches and the piano.

_**"I know you think no-one can hear u but I do"**_

The warblers join in.

_**"I know you think nobody gets you but we doooo**_

_**Cause I wanna hero not a bully**_

_**I want a superman who will save me**_

_**I'll be your supergirl**_

_**That'll save your world**_

_**You have no fear**_

_**Not anymore"**_  
Kurt giggles as they walk around him, posing as superhero's and some do silly supergirl poses.

_**"I wanna hero not a bully**_

_**I wanna superman who will save me**_

_**I'll be your supergirl**_

_**Who will save your world**_

_**You have no fear**_

_**Not anymore"**_

Then it's just Blaine again, who stands directly in front of Kurt, takes his hands in his and they lock eye contact, and both boys struggle to keep a steady breath.

"_**When everything's dark and you can't see the light**_

_**You hide in the shadows so you don't have to fight**_

_**You hate yourself 'cause all you do is cry**_

_**You hate yourself and you don't know why"**_

He then backs of letting Kurt's hands drop to his side. Then the warblers join in again

_**"It's time to stand up, speak up and let it out**_

_**It's time to rise up, change it up and feel the power**_

_**'Cause it starts with you**_

_**You can change anything if you want to"**_

Then one by one the warbler stat dancing with Kurt, still singing, twirling him round, dipping him, lifting him up and making him blush and squeal.

_**"'Cause I want a hero not a bully**_

_**I wanna superman who will save me**_

_**I'll be your supergirl**_

_**Who will save your world**_

_**You have no fear**_

_**Not anymore"**_

Then the warblers start to weave in and out of each other in time to the music, while Blaine walks round and round Kurt.

_**"cause you have the poweeerrr**_

_**To show them aalllll**_

_**That you won't fall**_

_**They can't hurt you no more."**_

Then David steps forward with Blaine and they starts to rap.

_**[David] They can't hurt you no more**_

_**You have the power to be a voice**_

_**I can be your hero**_

_**Uh huhuh**_

_**I just wanna say that**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**We'll stick up for you when they call you names**_

_**And lead them all to shame**_

_**So don't cry cry**_

_**We'll keep you nice and safe**_

_**And if you see them on the school yard**_

_**Or in a public place**_

_**Just give them one big smiley face**_

_**[Blaine] And let them no they ain't hurting your esteem at all**_

_**And whenever you feel alone I'll be there for you**_

_**I'm here a true friend for you let me e there for you**_

_**Ever need a helping hand I'll jump right over to you**_

_**It's time to take a stand, rise up why can't you**_

_**Be the voice in the silence stand up**_

_**It's hard I understand ya**_

_**I won't be another bystander**_

_**[both] I'll be your hero**_

It changes back to the warblers singing.

_**I wanna hero**_

_**Not a bully**_

_**I wanna superman who will save me**_

_**I'll be your supergirl**_

_**Who will save your world**_

_**You have no fear**_

_**Not anymore**_

Kurt notices the subtle changes in words but finds it sweet and doesn't react just watches Blaine and David and the other warblers dancing and pretending to be superhero's as he laughs along.

_**Cause you have the power**_

_**Tp show them all**_

_**That you won't fall**_

_**They can't hurt you no moore**_

_**You have the power"**_

The music dies away leaving Blaine and Kurt standing in the middle of the circle. Kurt's bright eyes brimming with tears and a look of security on his face, he smiles as Kurt bows, and mimes to the others to bow too. Kurt turns to David and hugs him, then thanks each warbler with a hug or smile and turns back to Blaine, who is watching him closely. Kurt steps forward and hugs him tightly, only David seemed to notice that the hug lasted longer than the others. He just smiled to himself, thinking how Blaine is probably the best thing for Kurt right now, even if neither of them knew it. The boys drew apart and the warblers disbanded, heading off to their normal Wednesday lunchtime, to relax for the last 25minutes.

David, Blaine and Kurt went and sat on couch near the radiator, cause it was November and it was getting cold, they sat there David and Blaine talking about the latest Warbler news while Kurt half listened half read a Vogue magazine he stowed in his bag. When the bell goes, Blaine and Kurt say goodbye to David and head of to study hall for their free study period the have together, Kurt stopped half way there and Blaine stops and turns to him "you okay Kurt?" He asks stepping forward looking worried, Kurt looked up and saw the affection in his eyes.  
"I am ready Blaine." He says quietly, looking right into Blaine's eyes.

"What?" Blaine asks, confused.  
"I am ready for a relationship." He says more confidently. "But a slow one." He adds quickly looking down, ashamed Blaine thought. Kurt looked up after Blaine had been silent for a few minutes. But is surprised when Blaine is looking at him with a huge smile on his face and looking like a hyperactive puppy.

"Kurt?" He asks excitedly

Kurt tilts his head expectedly

"Can I have a hug...boyfriend?" He asks smirking like a mischievous child. And Kurt falls into his arms easily and the walk off to Study Hall, walking slightly closer than usual, hands brushing against each other.

David felt his phone go off in his pocket, and got it out to see who it was from. As soon as he saw it was Blaine he smiled. He knew what was coming. He opened it

**"GET IN THERE KURT IS AMAZING I LO..." **

The text ended there. David rolls his eyes, and put away his phone, already planning the two fatherly conversations he was going to have to have with them. He sighed and tried to continue his Economics' work, that Blaine so rudely interrupted.

The next day Kurt woke up in Blaine's bed. The had spent the night before watching Finding Nemo and had fallen asleep. He laid there for a minute thinking through the events of the previous day when he suddenly realised he was alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around, Blaine pyjama's where folded on the counter and his glasses on the bedside table, everything was normal but there was no Blaine. He then noticed a sticky not on the door. He gets up and walks over to it, it says 'Open me 3' In Blaine's swirly handwriting. Kurt smiles, he was such a child sometimes. He puts on his Jeans and shirt, brushes his hair and teeth and opens the door. Straight opposite was another sticky note. This one had an arrow on it with 'to the left' written in it. Kurt looked down the hallway and saw all the sticky notes at every other door. He walked down collecting them and reading them with a smile; the said things like;

Keep going

Left right left right

Boogie down the hall some more

Just keep swimming walking

Yippedydoodah

And other cute random notes, including pictures of hearts and flowers and bowties and the occasional fish. Kurt found him self outside the library where the stick note just said 'Remember the corner?' on it. Kurt was confused for a while, but then realised he meant the table where Blaine had scared him on one of his first days at Dalton.

_2 months...I've been here 2 months...wow..._

Kurt opened the door to the library and walked down the aisle towards the back left corner, he noticed a rose on one of the shelves, with a label saying 'To My Kurtie'

_Kurtie? Really Blaine?_

Kurt smiled and collected al the roses that were scattered around the shelves and tables on his route most saying 'bet you won't find me'. He got to the table and found a vase hall full of water. He put the roses in the vase and smiled. Then he heard a cough behind him, which made him jump. He turned around to see Blaine standing there with one more sticky note on his forehead which said 'You Found Me :)' Kurt giggled. He tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head saying "He'll leave you. Why would he choose a broken shit like you?"

Blaine stepped forward and Kurt took the sticky note off his boyfriend's forehead and added it to his vast pile.  
"It wasn't too much was it?" Blaine asked, cocking his head in a puppy dog fashion, but with general concern. Kurt just smiled.

"I...I loved it.." He said quietly, and he hugged Blaine, who held him close. And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

Please review! Hope you enjoy.

-Mel :) :3 3


	5. Author's Notice

I have got a beta. She has advised me to let her edit and re-upload my chapters. So it may be a while before I upload so keep an eye out :)

Also, the first 4 chapter will be edited and improved so you may want to read them. The edited versions are much better than the originals. So keep checking up, sorry about this but it's my first fanfiction and i'm just getting the hang of it. Hopefully starting January there will be a steady, more organised timetable of when the chapters come out.

Thanks for your support guys!

Will update as soon as I can

Thank you!

-Mel :)


End file.
